1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
A known multilayer capacitor is one having a capacitor element body with a dielectric property having first and second faces facing each other, and a third face extending in a first direction in which the first and second faces face each other, so as to connect the first and second faces; a first internal electrode with an end exposed in the first face and a second internal electrode with an end exposed in the second face, the first and second internal electrodes being arranged in the capacitor element body so as to face each other in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction and parallel to the third face, while sandwiching at least a portion of the capacitor element body; a first terminal electrode connected to the first internal electrode; and a second terminal electrode connected to the second internal electrode (e.g., cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-253425). In the multilayer capacitor described in the Laid-open No. 2004-253425, the first terminal electrode has a first electrode portion disposed on the first face and connected to the exposed portion of the first internal electrode in the first face, and a second electrode portion disposed on the third face and connected to the first electrode portion. The second terminal electrode has a first electrode portion disposed on the second face and connected to the exposed portion of the second internal electrode in the second face, and a second electrode portion disposed on the third face and connected to the first electrode portion.